Invisibility
by The Random Ninja
Summary: He doesn't love you. You could give it all up for him, but in the end it doesn't matter. Because he loved her first. Spoilers for recent chapters, so you should be up to date before reading.


**Pairing(s): NaruHina and NaruSaku**

**Warnings: Umm…angst? No cussing, which is strange for me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like middle-aged Japanese man? Oh, wait, you guys can't see me. Well, you can take my word that I'm not, so therefore I defiantly do not own Naruto.**

**To Evanescence Angel: Heh, heh, my first NaruHina one-shot. I'm sorry this isn't fluffy, but hey, when inspiration bites, it bites. Hard.**

**Author's Note: You know what's weird? I like SasuSaku better than NaruHina. You know what's weirder? I wrote a NaruHina one-shot before writing one for SasuSaku. Yeah, I should try to write one for them, but, meh. Once I get a decent plot bunny, I'll try.**

**Alright, just so you guys know, this is written in second person and there are spoilers for the most recent chapters. **

* * *

You can't help but cry. The pit welling up, churning in your stomach had finally subsided when you saw him approach the village. Heart, leaping into your throat and burning in absolute joy.

_Thank God…Naruto._

As his eyes swept the crowd, you hope that his face would light up when he found yours. But he never did. He never saw you, sobbing with relief. No, he only saw _her_. The beautiful, pink-haired girl who was lucky to spend so much time with him, lucky enough to be his friend. Probably his best friend, right next to the one who had abandoned the village.

"You're always so rash, dummy!" She yelled, punching him in the head. He exclaimed and you almost wanted to rush his side and baby him. But then she pulled him into an embraced, and your heart began to ache.

It was always her. It would always be her. She was the only one who could hold his heart, his attention.

You could give up everything, for him.

You could sacrifice everything that was important to you, for him.

You could die, just for his sake.

But he would still not see you, not when she was around. Because she was the one he loved. He had always loved her, even when she didn't deserve it, even when he was invisible to her.

You can relate to him.

You've loved him for a long time, and now that you finally tell him so, he still doesn't see you. Because he doesn't need your love, he has hers. It's like taking a slap to the heart, a handprint leaving a red, throbbing scar for the world to see.

You just wanted, for once, to be worthy of his affection. To be able to at least spend time with him. But you're not the one he wants, and you will never be. You could love him with all your heart, but you would never be important to him.

You can't see his face, his back is turned to you. But he's probably happy. Happy hat he's being hugged by the person he loves.

And then it hits you.

He was happy. He was happy to be with her. Happy, content, and comfortable. That was something he deserved. Happiness.

It's then you decide that you no longer care if it's her that receives his love, as long as he's happy. If you truly love him, and you do with all honesty, then his happiness should come first.

As long as he was happy, you're happy.

You smile now, albeit it's one touched with bitter-sweetness. It's a determined smile though, and you make a vow to yourself, promising to make sure he is always happy, even if you're not the one supplying the happiness.

Yes, as he's happy, you will be, too.

Though, as the two broke out of their embrace, you couldn't help but have a tiny flash of hope. Hope, that one day, you would the cause for his happiness. For his smile.

But, you shake that thought out of your head and continue smile with fake cheer at the returning hero.

* * *

**You want to review? You should review. Why you no review? You should really review. Review!**

**I'm kidding, you don't have to review, It would just be nice. With proper feedback, I'm willing to write more for this fandom. If I don't get any feedback, I probably won't write for NaruHina again, people. So, If you want to see more from me, I do suggest you review, otherwise I won't even try to write for them. I'm not trying to nag to get more reviews, but come on. I need feedback. If you guys don't tell whether or not you liked this piece, how the heck can I improve my writing? So, yeah, feedback would be appreciated.**


End file.
